<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by nsji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177242">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsji/pseuds/nsji'>nsji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Murdering, i swear it isn’t so bad as it sounds like, non-idols, read the story to found out more as I don’t want to spoil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsji/pseuds/nsji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Chenle knows a little too much sometimes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun and Chenle has been friends since they were kids and as time passed the younger came to realize that Renjun has changed, a <em>lot.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chenle doesn’t know why or how he was but he respected the elders privacy, probably thinking it’s some family reasons.</p><p>The younger knew that he had told the latter he could talk to him if he needed or wanted help yet he hadn’t said anything, not a single word or even a sign that he needed help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chenle doesn’t know why he started to observe Renjun from afar even when they shared an apartment, it was like he did not dare to say a word or rather not <em>wanting </em>to say a word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every morning Chenle could swear he smelled a hint of rotten eggs whenever he walked past the room, he doesn’t dwell much about it thinking it was just his head playing tricks.</p><p>Renjun would never let an egg rot in his room, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Chenle decides to himself that he should confront the older about this and ask what is truly is going on, he can’t, starts to panic. He starts to sweat and his mind goes empty only thinking Renjun, Renjun, Renjun, <em>Renjun. </em>His thoughts go somewhere else and he dusts it off that it wasn’t important when the latter asks if he needs something, it could only be his mind that it feels like the words are almost too innocent, too pure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>slowly but careful Chenle starts to gets the pieces together, all the signs and Renjun. When the thought ‘<em>murder</em>’ popped up into his head he didn’t believe it, his small of hyung could never kill anyone, if it were it would be him.</p><p>But soon he realizes that the murder thought actually is correct, very much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t why or how he started to kill, he just confronted the elder and somehow he ended up with a lifeless body in front of him with a bloody knife in his hands, the air recking of metal. It wasn’t like he hated it, he actually <em>liked </em>it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of killing wasn’t the only feeling he started to like, he started to like Renjun.</p><p>His stomach would just flutter up with butterflies and his face not showing a single spot of pale skin as it goes red like blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After some while he started to hate the second feeling, he wanted his attention, praises, his <em>touch.</em></p><p>One night Chenle was tired of it and decided to do something, he somehow ended up with a knife in his hands ready to slice the elders neck up but luckily the latter woke up preventing the blood bath from happening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chenle doesn’t know everything, there’s still things to uncover like his feelings, feelings for Renjun. He doesn’t complain tho, he’s just happy that there is things to explore, even if he has already explored everything every second there is always something to uncover.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>one thing for sure tho, he knows he loves Renjun as much as he likes the color red.</p><p>Okay maybe two, he knows the latter loves him to the end of the world and he would never trade him for anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you came down here thank you so much for reading this!<br/>I hope you liked it and I hope the grammar isn’t too bad as English isn’t my native language.</p><p>I would appreciate a kudo or comment, if not that’s fine!</p><p>Continue having a good day/night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>